


【錘基／神兄弟】You will always be my pain in the ass（短完）

by ReverseAge



Category: Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But this fic is not fluffy at all, Gen, I am not a native English speaker, I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING., If there's anything wrong please tell me, M/M, Not a knife....probably?, Or to Russo brothers, Perhaps I should apologize first, The dialogue is all presented in English, This is my anger to Thor, Thor's a goddamn mess, just a little, this fic is a goddamn mess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge/pseuds/ReverseAge
Summary: Thor decided to see Loki only from afar.Thor決定只遠遠地見Loki一面。





	【錘基／神兄弟】You will always be my pain in the ass（短完）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※If you can't read Mandarin, please read the additional tags first.※※※
> 
> 不是心得而是真正的小段子，  
> 這是我對於Thor的憤怒（其實是對羅素兄弟的憤怒#  
> 反正我就是硬要找理由解釋為什麼Thor可以路過Loki的牢房卻看都不看弟弟一眼。  
> 還沒看過復聯4的不要戳進來（
> 
> 標籤如下  
> #AVG4腦補小段子 #錘基 #不是刀....吧（ #但也不是糖 #到底是什麼鬼
> 
>  
> 
> 以下正文。

 

當Thor和Rocket隱匿行蹤穿行於阿斯嘉德的監獄時，他忍不住在關押弟弟的牢房前停下了腳步。他看到Loki正躺在床上，百無聊賴的拋著一個小東西玩，面容光潔看不到一絲衰敗，既沒有紐約一戰後的狼狽，也沒有他們最後一次分離時蜿蜒於臉上的血痕；那雙熟悉的綠眸如星光般明亮，而非最終死不瞑目的空洞。

他縮在弟弟的視線死角之中，貪婪的望著那抹修長的墨綠色人影，久久邁不開腿。這樣的Loki，與他記憶中的模樣，都沒有半分區別。

他感覺到Rocket的視線在他跟Loki之間來回。

 

"So...that's your brother, huh? The one that was killed by Thanos."最後小浣熊這麼說。

"Uh huh."

"Is there anything you're gonna say to him? This is probably the last time you seeing him, you know."

望著Rocket漆黑濕潤的眼睛，雷神頓住了。是啊，這將會是他最後一次見到邪神了。

眼前的人是God of Mischief，是一千多年來幾乎都一直和他在一起的人，是為了救他而被生生掐斷了脖頸的人，是命運女神給他的恩賜，也是他揮之不去的詛咒。

他的Loki、他的弟弟、他的小王子。

Thor還記得幾年前，在他親手用妙爾尼爾砸斷彩虹橋時，Loki對他說，總是活在他的陰影之下有多麼痛苦；可是現在，一切都反過來了，惡作劇之神即使被囚禁在牢裡也奪目依舊，但起初生而光芒萬丈的雷霆之神，如今卻像是一灘被酒液浸透了的泥土，只能在黑暗的角落裡用眼睛注視著明亮如星的邪神。

現在想來，他應該早些對弟弟說，說不是這樣的，對我來說你也會發光，讓我永遠都能在人群之中一眼找到你。

「對Thor來說，Loki永遠獨一無二」，這是他最想說的。可惜這樣的話語已經遲了太久，久到再也來不及。

 

"Haha,"Thor笑了出來，笑得眼淚溢出眼眶，"Thanos strangled him to death just right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it but watch him die."雷霆之神狼狽地抹去臉上的淚痕，想要別過頭不再看向邪神卻又捨不得，"So I dare not let him know that his brother has become...this."

是的，他害怕了，可能已經整整害怕了五年多。他害怕他弟弟不再崇拜他，所以不敢讓他知道，從前天不怕地不怕的雷霆之神已經不在了，也害怕讓Loki發現，他的兄長變成了連自己都瞧不起的模樣。

最終他狠下心轉身，用身上的紅袍子裹緊自己卻感覺不到一絲溫暖，踉踉蹌蹌地離開漆黑的監獄，離開他此刻太過耀眼的弟弟。

"I dare not see him."

於他而言Loki是一種特殊的存在，象徵著他快樂而無憂無慮的一千多年神生。他曾以為Loki能永遠與他並肩、站在他身旁，一起看著阿斯嘉德的輝煌；愛惡作劇的神會永遠是他無法去除的PITA（Pain in the ass），他也會永遠包容弟弟的調皮和狡黠。

但是這樣的象徵，從五年前就不在了。

對此，他無能為力。

 

FIN.

=====================

第一次挑戰全英文對白（羞恥  
覺得自己簡直在丟人現眼，但還是覺得用英文來寫對話會比較有fu所以......  
有任何錯誤都請告訴我，我不是母語人士（靠


End file.
